dnd4fandomcom-20200214-history
Primordial (creature)
The primordials are ancient beings of chaos and raw elemental power. They emerged from the Elemental Chaos before the creation of the world, just as the gods emerged from the Astral Sea. Their total numbers are unknown, and their individual strength varies, with some of the strongest far surpassing gods in power, requiring teams of four to six gods to take them down. In the beginning of time, the primordials created the world in a raw form mirroring the Elemental Chaos using their power over elemental energy and matter. When the gods of the Astral Sea made their own improvements upon Creation by instilling it with properties of permanence, the primordials saw it as a maring of their work and planned to destroy it in order to begin it all over again. The gods didn't want to see their own work destroyed, so the Dawn War broke out between the primordials and the gods over the control of the cosmos. In the end, the gods won (in the Points of Light setting), with the different primordials either dead, imprisoned or in hiding. Most of the primordials still in existence are driven by their desire to complete their vision of destroying the world and the gods that meddled with it. Most people who have heard of the primordials known them as the enemies of the gods and see them as enemies of creation, monsters that the gods hade to triumph over to bring the world into its right, orderly form. There exists hidden elemental cults, however, that worships different primordials as elemental deities. The cults all come with different agendas, most dark as the primordials themselves. Most commonly, primordials care little for mortal worshippers, seeing them as insignificant specks in comparison to themselves. Many mortals in turn dream of the primordials raw elemental magic, and some have even found ways of gaining access to it. Archomentals Archomentals, also called elemental princes, are primordials that stand apart in many ways to other primordials. They control large hosts of lesser elemental creatures, and are roughly splitted into two groups, the princes of elemental evil and the princes of elemental good. The princes of elemental evil see a being known as the Elder Elemental Eye as their master, and seek among other things to free this being to help them destroy the world. The princes of elemental good are said to be considered 'good' not out of any moral code, but because of their opposition to their counterparts in the princes of elemental evil. If they have good intentions, they express them on behalf of the elemental creatures that dwell in their realms. Some archomentals of elemental evil includes: * Cryonax, prince of evil cold creatures * Imix, prince of evil fire creatures * Ogrémoch, prince of evil earth creatures * Olhydra, princess of evil water creatures * Yan-C-Bin, prince of evil air creatures Some archomentals of elemental good includes: * Ben-hadar, lord of good water creatures * Chan, queen of good air creatures * Sunnis, queen of good earth creatures * Zaaman Rul, prince of good fire creatures, son of Imix and Bristia Pel Demon lords When Tharizdun used the Shard of Evil to create the Abyss, the energies unleashed transformed a number of primordials into the first demon lords. These beings included Demogorgon (before his head splitted into two heads), Orcus, and Baphomet, among others. These beings are no longer considered primordials but demon lords. Known primordials Character Options Here are some options for players to consider if they want a stronger thematic link to primordials in their play. Classes * Druid (Primal Wrath class feature) * Elementalist (Sorcerer subclass) * Hexblade (Warlock subclass, Elemental Pact class feature) * Mage (School of Pyromancy class feature) * Sentinel (Druid subclass, Druid of the Wastes class feature) * Sha'ir (Wizard subclass) * Shaman (Animist Shaman build, Elemental Spirit class feature) * Sorcerer (Chaos Spell Source or Storm Spell Source class feature) * Warlock (Elemental Pact class feature) Character Themes * Chaosmade (Dragon Magazine #408) * Elemental Priest (Dark Sun Campaign Setting) * Primordial Adept (HotEC) Paragon Paths * Herald of Vezzuvu (Earthforger theme, firecrafter theme, primordial adept theme, or elemental pact warlock, HotEC) * Primordial Channeler (Sorcerer, Wild Magic class feature, Arcane Power) * Rimetongue Caller (Wizard, Primordial language, Arcane Power) * Smoking Crown Initiate (Elemental Priest theme, Dark Sun Campaign Setting) Epic destinies * Emerging Primordial (HotEC) * Master Hierophant (Dragon Magazine #396) * Storm Sovereign (Dragon Magazine #372) Category:Creatures Category:Content